cnc_timelinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ionized Particle Beam Weaponry
A ionized particle-beam weapon uses a stream high-energy beam of highly accelerated and charged atomic or subatomic particles to damage the target by disrupting its atomic and/or molecular structure. A ionized particle-beam weapon is a type of directed-energy weapon, which directs energy in a particular and focused direction using particles with minuscule mass; this is different from more familiar LASERs, which although are directed-energy weapons, are beams of highly-amplified light. Background The US's Strategic Defense Initiative was the first put into development the technology of a neutral hydrogen particle beam to be used as a weapon in outer space launched from White Sands and deployed into Low Earth Orbit in July 1989. First Generation Ion Cannon Approved by the UN in 1996, the development of the GDI Ion Cannon was led by the United States and the talented Doctor Wong Hu Chan. The weapon's potential was deemed a sufficient enough threat to the Brotherhood of Nod that Kane ordered the doctor's assassination. This was duly carried out by Nod forces. Despite the loss, development continued and the weapon system entered service by the end of the First Tiberium War. The advent of the Ion Cannon corresponded with a promise by GDI aligned nations never to use nuclear weapons. An advanced communications center at field bases provided operational commanders with a secure control uplink to the Ion Cannon. A queuing system was introduced to manage the demand for the deployed systems, and this practice continues. The GS-2 beacon was developed for troops to request strikes in the field. One was used to penetrate the Temple of Nod in Cairo. The resulting Ion Strike cracked the Temple's reinforced defenses, allowing the commando, Nick Parker, to penetrate the temple's perimeter. The most notable use of the Ion Cannon during the First Tiberium War, was when GDI assaulted the Sarajevo Temple of Nod, where Kane was barricaded inside. GDI obliterated the Temple, and seemingly Kane, in one strike. Nod attacked a GDI base in Botswana and captured the ion cannon security codes from an advanced communications center there. Using these codes, Netwarriors operating from a South African Temple of Nod, infiltrated GDI's orbital defense matrix and gained access to the Ion Cannon. The weapon was then used to destroy a notable Western landmark. The first generation Ion Cannon has the appearance of a large-width beam of light with no distinct color. First Generation Particle Cannon During the interlude between the First Tiberium War and GLA War the United States Army Corps of Engineers and DARPA began development of a large building that fires a sustained particle beam up which would then be reflected towards that reflects the beam back down onto the target, likely enemy positions, by orbiting satellites using "magnetic field mirror". The "mirror" could be remote-controlled by the commander to slowly adjust the position of the beam, allowing them to minimize collateral damage and hitting more than one specific targets. Second Generation Ion Cannon Second Generation Particle Cannon Third Generation Ion Cannon Category:Science and Technology